


Troublesome Two

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [19]
Category: Angel: the Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter pays a visit to the City of Angels...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Spike
Series: Stories A - Z [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Troublesome Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burningchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/gifts), [Demented_Egbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Egbert/gifts), [jjjean65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/Ce2k4U4)

Spike smelled him immediately. 

Watching from the shadows, he saw the wolf walk into the reception area, charming information out of Harmony that he shouldn’t have. He was dressed in an expensive suit, hair tamed, clean-shaven, but there was something wild about him – something that Harmony _should_ have picked up and acted on. Ditzy bint.

Keeping his prey in sight, he kept to the sidelines as much as possible, watching as he waited politely to speak to Gunn – some lawyer guff that Spike had zero interest in. But the self-satisfied smirk on his face when he left Gunn’s office made Spike think that perhaps he should be interested in this. Besides, there was nothing else going on.

* * *

“Are you going to keep following me or do you plan to attack anytime soon?” Peter asked, halting in front of an alley and waiting. From the shadows, the person who had been trailing behind him since he left Wolfram and Hart came into view. 

Bleached blond hair, sharp cheekbones and intelligent blue eyes assessed him carefully, every inch announcing that his stalker was a predator.

“Do you want to let me know why you’re following me? Or are you simply in the mood for a snack?” Peter continued. “I assure you, if it’s merely food you’re looking for, there is easier prey out there for you.”

“Know that, don’t I mate? My city, not yours,” the stranger stated. “Just wondering what you were up to at good ol’ Wolfram and Hart. Don’t normally get your kind in there.”

“My kind?”

“Werewolf by the smell of ya,” the man said. Peter stepped into the alley, leaning casually against the wall. Despite the illusion of a relaxed demeanour, he was on alert.

“I fail to see how my business has anything to do with you,” he said.

“Anything that happens at Wolfram and Hart is my business. They have a nasty habit of dragging us kicking and screaming towards the end of the world and I’d like to avoid that if I can. Hell ain’t my cup of tea.”

“You say they like you’re not working with them. Spike, I presume?” Peter said, eyes flicking up and down the lithe form in front of him. Spike was dressed all in black, a leather coat covering much of his form. 

“That’s the name. And you are?”

“My name is Peter Hale,” Peter replied, watching sharply for any signs of recognition. A slight twitch of a scarred eyebrow gave away that Spike knew the name. 

“That pack that burned to hell cos of a hunter if I recall,” Spike said.

“Indeed.”

“And you’re the one that went around and eradicated the Argents,” Spike continued. “Good work there – I was impressed. O’ course, you left the bitch half alive – wasn’t fun going up against a were-jaguar.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, impressed. He knew Kate had been ultimately taken out by _someone_ , but none of his sources had been able to tell him who had done it.

“Then I owe you a debt of gratitude,” he said smoothly. “I was pleased to hear of her final demise.” 

“You gonna tell me what you were doing at the law-firm from hell?”

Peter sighed, realising that Spike wasn’t going to let it go. Besides, there was nothing Spike could do about it now – Gunn had signed the paperwork eagerly and filed it immediately. 

“I was ensuring that whatever occurs here – for example, another sinkhole? Or the release of the less savoury aspects of your boss’s personality – Beacon Hills will be kept out of it,” he explained.

“Know about Angelus?”

“I do. And I also know that if he and Void had managed to get together the way they planned, things would not have gone well for Beacon Hills – or your City of Angels.” Spike stepped forward until he was standing directly in front of Peter.

“Ah, so that’s where that git came from! I did wonder. Shouldn’t go around chopping down magic trees, mate – causes all kinds of chaos,” Spike said.

“Yes, Void was – _troublesome_ for a time. But he’s gone – for now. I simply wanted to ensure that my territory wouldn’t feature in any of your future plans,” Peter said. He saw the manner in which Spike relaxed his guard, his interest waning. 

“Makes sense. Angelus can be a dick at the best of times – team him up with a thing like Void and it wouldn’t be good for anyone.” He leaned forward and pressed his face into Peter’s neck, inhaling deeply. Peter held himself stiffly for a moment, wondering if the vampire was going to attack, before realising that Spike wanted something but it wasn’t his blood. Or not just his blood. “I’m bored. Fancy a game of pool?”

“Pool?” Slightly thrown by the swift change of direction, Peter tried to order his thoughts.

“No one else will play with me – claim I’m a bit of a ringer due to the amount of practice I’ve had,” Spike replied. “Besides, now business is out of the way, maybe I could show you around a bit.” 

“Did you have somewhere in mind?” 

“Demon bar I know – you should fit right in. Lawyer sharks, the odd vampire – few others.” Spike gave him a smile, allowing his fangs to show. “Unless you’re scared? Got to run home to your alpha and report in like a good little boy?”

Peter bristled slightly at the insult before realising what Spike was trying to do. 

“You really must be bored if you’re trying to bait a werewolf into a fight,” he said, pushing away from the wall and stepping into Spike’s body when he didn’t retreat. 

“Fighting, fucking, feeding – pretty much all vamps do isn’t it? And to be honest, the pickings around here have become a little – stale,” Spike admitted.

“Then by all means – show me your city and I’ll see if I can liven things up a little for you,” Peter replied, smiling and showing a little fang himself. “This could be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Muse is all over the place - Christmas preparations are driving me slightly insane - so you may see some weird pairings over the next few days! 
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x


End file.
